cartoonaddictfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tsunami
The Tsunami is a movie about Club Penguin being under attack by a tsunami sent by Herbert Polar Bear. In response to the attack, Woow50000 and Gary the Gadget Guy work with each other to stop it. Story The movie starts off with Woow, standing on the Iceberg, looking in the distance at Herbert's tsunami. Woow50k then calls Gary, who tells them to go to the Headquarters. Gary is at his computer analyzing the tsunami, only to see that is has washed them inside. Gary uncovered some information by going inside. They then go to Herbert's Cave, only to get trapped. Herbert sends out a portable television and tries to taunt them, only for its signal to reach greater areas, allowing other penguins to communicate through it. While that is happening, Gary calls Random Agent to the rescue and then Gary and Woow retreat in Woow50000's Igloo. Gary and Woow50k ride the Hydro Hopper around the Southern Ocean, but consumed by the tsunami before evaporating it. Inside the tsunami, they meet their friends. Herbert tries to taunt them, but fails again as the water pressure was too much. Fortunately, Jet Pack Guy had his Waterproof Jetpack and flies them out. Later, Jet Pack Guy, Woow50k, and Gary go to retreat at the Iceberg. After brainstorming, they decide to continue. Gary and Woow are then in Youtube, after Gary goes to the Portal of the Internet. They then explore and find their way out. After retreating to CP, the tsunami appears to be back, badder than ever. Afraid, they go back to the HQ, and need Jet Pack Guy, who is still in the Iceberg. They go to him and walk to the Plaza to find a television in the Stage. The penguin on the screen say that Club Penguin needs to Elite Penguin Force to save the island, so they all go to the Jetpack Launch Pad at the Lighthouse to watch Jet Pack Guy launch. In the next scene, Gary is clinging to Woow in the flood as they find out that Herbert wants to transform Club Penguin into Club Bear, looking at the Club Bear Lighthouse logo. Meanwhile, a Bloxy Cola soda can somehow dropped into the Southern Ocean. The soda from the can pollutes the ocean around Herbert's Waterproof Tsunami Maker, causing the extra water in Club Penguin to drain. Herbert says his final words, then to go away. It all ends with Jet Pack Guy picking up G and Woow. Characters *Woow50000 *Gary the Gadget Guy *Herbert Polar Bear *Jet Pack Guy *Agent Magma Cube (Minor) *Random Agent (Minor) *Epic1337 (Minor) *YoshiCwaft (As Hoho77527) (Minor) *Rory (Minor) *Penguin on the Stage's Television Screen Locations *Club Penguin **Iceberg **Headquarters **Tsunami **Herbert's Cave **Woow50000's Igloo **Southern Ocean **Plaza ***The Stage **Lighthouse ***Jetpack Launch Pad *Youtube *Roblox (Pictured and Mentioned) Trivia *At the beginning of Part 2, the major events of Part 1 are covered. *Woow50000 is able to recall going to Roblox, which implies that Woow has great contact with them. This is later revealed in Club Penguin Meets Roblox, where Woow tells Gary not to trust one gang. *Despite the name being "The Tsunami," Herbert appears to have sent more than 1 wave. *Part 3 doesn't contribute to the storyline that much. *This is before CartoonAddict changed his username from the previous one, Cardude2001, the reasoning behind why they are in "Cardude2001's Channel." References to Previous Videos *Woow and Gary are in the video box for Adventures in Making a TV Show. Dramatic Irony *The Bloxy Cola was in the background at the end. Errors *When the cage is being created, some bars are outlined. *After the cage is created, it shifts. *Woow's chat bubble also stays for that long while. *Gary and Woow could have ran out of the cage's creation around them. *When Random Agent comes to save Woow50k and Gary, Woow's teleportation bubble overlays Random Agent, despite how the agent is in front of him. *The Hydro Hopper stays in one place, rather than moving. *There is a typo when Epic1337 says "wierd." It should have been spelled as "weird." Gallery Outside the Tsunami.png|Outside the tsunami Inside the Tsunami1.png|Woow50000 inside the tsunami Inside the Tsunami2.png|Everyone inside the tsunami, as the inside is shown a second time Hydro Hopper Outside.png|Gary and Woow50k on the Hydro Hopper in the Southern Ocean Gary and Woow50000 in Youtube.png|Woow50000 and Gary in Youtube Woow Remembering Roblox.png|Woow can recall being in Roblox Portal to the Internet.png|Woow, Gary, and the Portal to the Internet Club Bear Lighthouse.png|Club Bear Lighthouse logo Activate Bloxy Cola.png|Woow and his Bloxy Cola Flooded Club Penguin from Tsunami.png|Woow and Gary looking at it Category:Movies Category:Club Penguin